Store
Store Catalogue Clicking the store button will bring you to this page, where you can purchase different items with either carat or micro-currency. On the page, you see the Character Settings, Avatar + Items and Attributes on the left similar to the My Info page. On the right is the store catalogue divided into the following 7 tabs: *Main *Face *Clothes *Accessories *Skill Item *Item *Job Each item in the Store consists of the item title (top), item image, the cost (bottom-left), they Buy option and the Gift option. Here we see the item, Equilibrium Headphones with a cost of 6300 carats. Clicking the item will equip it to your avatar to show you how it would look as well as the additional attributes that come along with it. Clicking it while equipped to your avatar will un-equip the item and remove the item’s attributes. Hovering over an item will tell you the item info and other various things like the item you have equipped on your avatar compared to the one you are looking at. If you need more micro-currency to buy items you can click the yellow button above the avatar that says "Purchase RC" which will redirect you to the host website. The button beside it is so that once you have purchased micro-currency the amount shown in the game can be updated what you have. Main The main tab is the first tab which consists of 4 smaller subsections: *NEW – All new items implemented after each update will be located here. The items here only go as far as _ updates. *HOT – Popular items that frequently bought will be located here. *Set Item – Items that are parts of packages are located in this subsection *Event – Items that are parts of events or only available during Event periods Face The face tab contains 4 small subsections: *Hair *Eyes *Nose *Mouth Clothes The clothes tab contains 4 smaller subsections: *Top *Bottom *Gloves *Shoes Accessories The accessories tab is for additional items you can equip to your character Skill Item Made up of the two skill item subsections: *ExoCore *Scroll Item The item tab contains 3 small subsections: *Enchant *Supplies *Inventory Of these, items in Enchant and Supplies will not be equippable thus you must buy each item in these two subsections individually. You can still buy multiples of an item, just not two different items at the same time. Job The Job tab contains all available Classes, you can click one to show the default Class avatar and to browse through Class-restricted items through the Store catalogue. Buying There are two different ways of purchasing items in the Store, you can either buy each needed item individually or equip the needed items to your avatar and then buy it. The first method is fairly simply, you choose the item you wish to buy and click the buy option located at the bottom right corner giving you a prompt as shown. In the prompt you make sure the item you wish to buy is checked and that you have the right amount of money to be able to purchase it. The other method is buying items as a set package, in which all items that can be equipped by your avatar may be purchase able. To do this simply, equip the item you want by clicking once on the item in the store catalogue. Then when you wish to buy the equipped items on your avatar, simply click the Buy button underneath the Attributes giving you a similar prompt as before but with all the items you have equipped. Check the items you wish to purchase and make sure you have the correct amount then click Buy. Gifting You can also purchase items for other players and send it to them as a gift. To do this, click the gift button on the item you wish to send which will bring up the Buy prompt making sure you have enough money to buy it, and then it’ll display the Gift prompt as shown. On it, there is the Gift Recipient inputbox which is case sensitive, the item name, the cost of the item and space to write a message to your recipient. You must be at least a level 3 to receive gifts and level 6 to be able to send gifts. Recently, RedFox implemented a safety precaution to the Gifting system. In that, players may only gift another person once they are friends with the Gift recipient for more than 5+ days. Prior, to the 5+ day rule RedFox implemented a 10+ day gifting rule.